gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Abilities (Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas)
In Saint Seiya, as in the Greek mythology, Hades is the Underworld god, and as such, incarnates into a human being. Every 243 years Hades can enter the world of humans. During the previous Holy War in 1747. Abilities Hades has the ultimate powers a god can possess. They are rivaled only by the God. Hades has a lot of abilities. but we'll show the ultimate final power in universe: Lost painting: Lost painting and is one of the most powerful capabilities that owned the painting is a destiny written by God and however paints Hades in the painting from being non-existent, according to the heavenly force inflicted by God, even if it can accommodate all of the galaxies. You may also use this panel to reconstruction, such as: Draw cities and planets form in which it wants and the things in it. Painting lost one of the forces that generosity of God. Hades arms: They Hades who created them arm to protect his palace and control of the army who was serving his time to complete the lost painting. There are thousands of arms in the lower world they are hired to protect the place during his absence from the throne and can summoned in time of need. Superior create: Hades can create mankind and the jinn and demons and goblins so he can create solids and Kalphar nature, mountains, houses and palaces .... etc. Heavenly enlarge: Hades can enlarge himself and others, as he could enlarge itself may to some extent unimaginable that any arm may widen into the billions of galaxies and stars. Divine reflexion: Can use it inflicted energy reflectivity way to his opponent by whites hole waves. God of illusion: The person can appeal Hades the God of deception and illusion to deceive any contrast Boehme and affect him out of the real strongly and his main concern, configure things and throw them out into the real world. Prophetic spirit: Once the presence of Hades between humans emit spiritual energy of his soul can make a person loves love Mania and earn his side, even if his enemy. Substantia nigra: The substantia nigra, a holy greatest power in the universe and is the Hades that can configure itself and return it to life. This article Hades can use the power he wants, even if the destruction of the universe upside down and re-composition of space and extrusion of black holes and the Big Bang and the use of the Divine death. The Divine Death : it's a suicide attack against the enemy which cause fall of the heaven, End of universe and rise of God, after that hades will be dead and rise after 243 years. More Info God Knowledge. Hades known everything in the universe.However he can adabt anything that he want to use.But not only have all knowledge or technique he can also make new theory or technique become true in realistic. Tremendous god cosmo : Hades not like other god his cosmo is unlimited he can use it time control , make illusion come true, delete or change anyone destiny,increase his speed or destruction power and other ability. Hades cosmo can blast even the universe or create the new one by only use big bang from his cosmo. Divine spririt form: To be this form Hades don't need to cast off his body.In this form hades is invincible.He dont take any damage from any attack whatever they are,He also not receive any disadvantage. Hades attack speed become more than a thousand of light-years and deal additional damage that make only his blow can destroy the Sun easily.All attack from him become unsensable.Any attack that aimed him will pass through and disappear,Instantly it will reappear in any location he wants and attack something he aim. Illusion of truth: Hades can summon his clone illusion that have everything like him. Clone will automatically do as Hades please.Hades can summon large amount of his Illusion The eye of god. While this eye activate Hades both eye will become like galaxy color.Allow him to Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will.Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force.See through everything at once even the future. God of Inferno and Elysium (Lord of Nephilim) Hades can control his cosmo in any shape he want.Hades have every power in the multiverse limitless use it for heal,ressurect,destroy,create or change realistic etc.He can transform himself to Lord of Nephilim that have both power of creation of all things and destruction of all thing at once. Dimension advance control technique: Hades got a lot of technique such as he can use his illusion in other dimension to help him fight.It effect like original attack without any warn sign and sure enemy cannot fightback because their attack cannot pass thorugh dimension.Dimension blast: Hades balst off the dimension or gift a crack on it to stop or destroy his opponent this way.Dimension cut and link: By cut any location of dimension and link it to anyway.He can change direction of any attack like Excaliber that direct attack to him but it lost from sight and back again from side of user.Dimension traveling and editing: Manage edit change everything about dimension such link the god wall dimension infront of him to use as barrier etc Travel instantly to any location in any dimension. Assualt of the god. By summon other god power to himself.He will gain every advantage of that god like god of war etc.Hades also summon their power in any shape such as oni.In serious case he can use path of the god that posses by other god. Path of the god: Path of god disintegate :God symbol of disinitegate will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain the cosmo that can disintegate everything whatever they are in no reason.He can also use itas shield that make opponent cannot pass through by their body or weapon because it will disintegated instantly it touch shield. Path of mind: God symbol of mind will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain ability to access anyone mind to edit(view delete change or attach).And it can make an illusion in victim mind or make it come true in realistic. Path of disguise:God symbol of disguise will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain ability to remember and copy everything he wants and he can use that memory to create something that perfectly same as original thing.He can create in many number of them.Both of living things and not will affect by this ability. Path of poison: God symbol of poison will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain ability to immune any effect from poison.Hades can use any poison as well as other skill.It can be use as sword or shield too. Path of live and death: God symbol of live and death will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain ability to let someone live again even they already dead and let someone die without reason.There are none of way to cause dead to Hades.He is immortal. Path of Eternal Drowsiness: God symbol of live and death will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain ability to make anyone fall asleep and have a nightmare forever.Everything in dream will be control by Hades no one can leave this dream even god.Hades capable of making their dream real.Victim of this ability lose control their body so it easily to kill them while imprisoned in their dream. Path of absorption:God symbol of absorption will appear some where on Hades body.He will gain ability to absorb everything power and advantage without range need.He also transform it to cosmo to use in other way. God power of enchantment: Hades can enchant anything to improve its power.By give power to it such as sword that can cut everything or wand with power of heaven.otherwise Hades can degrade it or change it form easily. Personal Info Name: Hades Age: True Immortality Gender: Male Nationality: Ancient Greek